Homeless Hearts
by No Platonic Love
Summary: Everyone's either returning, or leaving Tree Hill... They just can't stay away, or maybe they just can't get far enough. Who will be able to forgive and forget? (Cont. from season finale) Chapter Two is Up!
1. Where did I go wrong?

_**Homeless Hearts **: Where did I go wrong?_

_Carl W. Brechner once said, "They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."_

She made him feel... happy, powerful, free. Whenever he was around her, he knew he could do anything... But most of all she made him feel Love. Now she stood before him, in the doorway... And he didn't know what to feel, nonetheless say.

"Hi," she managed. Her voice cracking under the pressure of tears, that no doubtedly wet her hazel eyes.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed in a mix of emotions. So many sleepless nights had he lay awake picturing this moment... the moment his wife would come home to him. But not like this. "So... You were passing through? Come to give me tickets to your next show?" he shot at her in an angry tone. "No offense, but I'm not exactly a Chris Kelly fan."

"How are you?" she asked, weakly.

"Unfortunately, I'm still breathing," he muttered. "What do you want Haley?"

Her eyes traced every aspect of him... it had been so long, her heart ached. The bitter tone in his voice made the pain, that much more. "Nathan... I came back." she said.

"Oh so, that's why you're on my doorstep?" he responded in resentful sarcasm.

"I came back, for you" she added, as though that explained and fixed everything.

Anger was the winning emotion in Nathan now, as he tugged at the bottom of his black-collar t-shirt nervously. " So what do you want me to do? Thank you?"

As she looked at him with nothing to say. Haley understood why he'd pushed her away.

"Yeah Thanks Haley, thanks a lot" he finished before slamming the door closed on the brunette.

The tears began to spill down her face, impairing her vision. 'Mission 1 - Attempt Failed' she thought, descending the steps. Adjusting the bag that was strung across her shoulder . Haley made her way to the café, where she knew a friendly face would always welcome her.

"Way to ruin a marriage Tutor-Girl" she whispered to herself, wiping away every tear that rolled down her cheek, in effort to keep her make-up in tact.

Her marriage had been something great, but now she'd managed to single-handedly turn it into a rather lost cause...

"I told her Peyton... I told her how I feel..."

"How you feel?"

"...And she told me 'Good-bye'"

The blondes head was already blanked with confusion, and Lucas' sudden need to confess this...

"How do you feel? And for who?" she attempted once more. Her curls bouncing as she turned her head towards him.

He sighed, "Brooke".

"But-" she began. "Good-bye?"

Lucas nodded in response.

After all had told her... it hardly seemed logical in Peytons mind that she would say such a thing. She was about to tell Lucas, exactly this, but thought better of it. Brooke was gone, at least for the summer, and she wasn't about to screw things up between them...again. "Wow" she finally let out, her gaze still set out on the glacy surface of the water before them. Daylight had been gone for hours, as the mask of night overcame all of Tree Hill.

"Looks like it's just you and me this summer Peyt"

She nodded, "Oh..and my mom"

Lucas' immediate instinct was to call the psych ward, which he'd learned to program into speed-dial on his phone...Just in case. A definite must-have while leaving in Tree Hill. "Peyton, honey..." he drapped one arm around her shoulder sympathetically. "Your mom's dead."

She shook her head, her curls whipping Lucas' face gently. "No turns out she isn't, that was just a big lie. The funny thing is I believed it the ENTIRE TIME!" she almost shouted, her voice masked in sarcasm, but was filled with unrecognizable pain.

Lucas' eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"I wish!" she murmured, suddenly letting herself lean on Lucas. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"And I thought my family had issues..." he joked. Peyton let out a light chuckle, and closed her eyes. One single tear ran down her cheek. Quickly brushing it away, she was thankful that Lucas hadn't seen it... She was thankful, he could never really see her, anymore.

The ride to the airport seemed especially long to Brooke Davis. Her eyes were soar from crying. Her tears hadn't failed to consistently accumulate, in her green eyes. Proceeding to drift down her face in a not-so-orderly fashion. Clutching her purse to her chest, she let her emotions run on high. The sky was dark, while staring out her window, her eyes were met with only few images from the night beyond. But still her tears continued, uncontrolled. Never had she ever thought she could be so unsure of herself again. She cried hope, cried love, and cried innocence that was lost for evermore.

'Good-bye' she thought repeatedly. Trying to both, soothe her hearts desire, and convince herself that she'd done the right thing. She'd fallen for him once before, but he hadn't been there to catch her. No, he'd been too busy trying to get into Peytons pants.

The taxi came to an abrupt stop, Brookes head snapped towards the driver. Outside the widows, lights of the city illuminated everything almost to utmost clarity.

"Here you go" he grunted.

She smiled weakly, opening her purse and removing 2 twenties from her wallet. Handing them to the driver over the front seat. Without another thought Brooke turned towards her door, her hand edging its way to the handle.

Unexpectedly a cold, clammy hand grasped her arm, pulling her back. Brooke's eyes widened and she thrashed her head back, coming face to face with the taxi driver. Her panicked gaze lowered down to her arm, his dark skin stood out against her lighter tones. Brooke pulled, but his grip only tightened, his knuckles turning white. More tears leaked from her eyes as her arm started to throb. She let out a strangled cry, feeling his nails begin to dig into her skin.

"Let go of me!" she cried, but the taxi driver only smiled wickedly at her, his yellow teeth staring back at her.

"You seem to be having a bad day, little lady" the driver grunted and yanked on her arm.

Brooke lost her balance, her foot skidding off the side of the car, as her shoulder smacked into the back of his chair.

"Why don't you let me help you."

Brooke gritted her teeth and brought her other hand over , digging her perfectly manicured nails into his hand, hard enough to draw blood, before he let go of her. "No thank you , asshole!" she said, and quickly as possible opened the door to the cab, shuffling outside.

Her tears practically blinded her and her arm felt like it was on fire, but Brooke didn't care. He only thought was on getting away from the entirely psycho taxi driver.

Brooke only spared a look over her shoulder when she heard a car door slam. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she saw him coming after her. She started to run faster, but as she put out her left foot, the heel sunk into the soft patch of grass, and her ankle twisted painfully. Brooke stopped for a minute bringing her hand down and trying to unbury her shoe.

The taxi driver quickened his pace, and reached his hand out, latching onto her shoulder, pushing her completely around, to face him. He moved closer to her struggling form, but Brooke back-lashed attempting to defend herself.

"I don't think so," he mumbled, bringing up his hand and smacking her right across the cheek. "It's really too bad...you are quite the looker" he added.

Brooke head turned to the side, her mouth open and the intensity of her green eyes wide, tears cascading from her eyes in rivets. Her right cheek felt inflamed as if it was swelling up to double the size. She felt desperate, her thoughts going in circles, trying to think of a way...to get away. She shook herself, trying to get out of his grasp, and her purse smacked her side. Rapidly Brooke turne don her side her foot raising from the ground. She rammed her shoulder straight into his wind-pipe, using her foot as leverage. This made him gasp for air, letting go of her completely. Brooke walked backwards, digging frantically in her purse. She quickly punched three numbers in rapid succession into her cell phone.

The taxi driver glared up, heaving as he clutched at his chest. He saw the phone pushed to her ear and he quickly retreated to his cab.

Brooke watched him drive off, his tired squealing, and nothing but a cloud of dust that was left behind. She lowered her arm, looking down at her phone... asking her if she wanted to call '911'. She exhaled, pressing 'No' and shut the phone, before dropping it into her purse.

It seemed as if this Louis Vuitton bag was all she was left with. "Perfect" she muttered, one hand lightly pressed to her cheek while the other dropped to her side, purse in hand. The taxi had run off with her luggage. She turned around, but mid-turn she was met with a surge of pain in her left ankle.

"Ow" she winced, limping along, to the sidewalk. She peered down at her feet, the heel of her shoe was on the edge of breaking of, and she was covered in dirt from her knees down. "Poor shoes" she whined, a pout forming itself on her lips.

She heard the sound of cars passing behind her, as she examined her present appearance... In other words, the aftermath of yet another jerk, who though he could pull a fast one on Brooke Davis.

A door slammed, now becoming a familiar sound. She figured, without turning around, that the taxi driver was back for more. Brooke panicked, as she heard footsteps, she searched promptly for something to defend herself with. Tweezers. Pulling them out threateningly.

"Listen here, you son of a-" turning around, ignorant of the pain in her ankle she came face with Andy.

She held the tweezers inches from his face. Surprised, And held his hands up in surrender to her. "Oh, Thank God!" she cried out, throwing her arms around him thankfully.

"Broo- Brooke?" he stammered.

"Save me" she pleaded, pulling away, her hand still grasping his arm for support.

"Save...you..." he repeated in his familiar New Zealander accent. "Save you from what?" he asked, his eyes scanning her in confusion. "What happened to you?" Noticing the puffiness and red of her cheek."

Brooke wiped away a few tears and rested her hand on the swollen cheek, as if to hide it. "You men. You sure know exactly how to hit a woman. Smack her across the cheek, in the most painful way. I mean...What? Do they pull you aside in highschool and teach you this or something?" she asked rhetorically.

Andy smiled, "Not all men hit" he assured her.

"Maybe" she agreed." But those who do, sure know how!"

"Brooke, you're a mess" he finally said, as if she didn't already know. " Who did this to you?"

Brooke eyed the concrete, guiltily. Although she had nothing to feel responsible for.

"Hey.." he pushed her chin up with his index finger. His gaze met her green eyes, once again clouded over in tears. "Brooke, if you tell me... I promise you, he'll pay" he assured her.

A few tears streamed down her face, "It's not a big deal" she sniffled, plastering a transparent smile on her face. "It happens all the time, right." She was well aware that Andy could see right through her tough-girl act. Her barrier broke, as she burst into tears, another countless time that evening. He hugged her close in a fatherly manner, attempting to calm her.

"I knew there was something under that hard shell of yours Brooke Davis. You may act all tough on the outside, but inside... I can see your pain" he whispered to her.

Standing outside the airport, Andy gently comforted Brooke, as planes took off overhead.

Bright rays of sun arouse Lucas from his slumber. Resistantly his eyes peeled open, and he lifted his head from the earths unwelcoming bed, when her felt a tug at his waist. Looking down, his eyes were met with a sleeping Peyton. They'd fallen asleep beside the river. The blonde had positioned herself quite nicely, arms hugged around him. A smile formed on his face, as he looked down at her. Her curls spilled over her face, and he reached down, brushing them off gently. His neck grew tired and he lay his head back down slowly to the hard ground, exhaling.

At this moment, unknowingly to Lucas, Peytons eyes fluttered open. Lifting her head up wearily from its place on Lucas' chest.

"Hm," she managed, while looking around, before plopping her face into Lucas' grey sweater. "Luc," she called into the sweater which muffled her voice. "Luc!" she attempted once more, before uncurling her arm from around him, and aimlessly flailing it about, her hand finally slapping him indirectly in the head.

"Okay... Ow" he said bitterly.

Peyton unburied her face from his 'Scott's body shop' sweater. "Do me a favour..." she whined, her eyes scrunched shut. "Turn that damn sun off!" she exclaimed, once again burying her face into his side once more.

Lucas sat up, despite her meagre attempt at stopping him.

"You know! This right here, is why I prefer pillows...over you!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a goofy smile. "I'm sorry but 'pillow' wasn't in the job description" he told her, squinting his eyes and looking out over the water.

Peyton mimicked him, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. "Sure it was, right between 'Personal Chef' and 'Shoe Shiner'" she argued.

He chuckled lightly, and in silence they sat, watching the sun make its way up into the sky.

"Breakfast?" Lucas asked, finally breaking the silence.

Peyton nodded, and pushed off the ground, standing up. She wobbled momentarily, as if standing was a new concept, but rapidly regained her balance, and offered her hand to Luc.

"Morning Nate" Deb said, while placing a kiss on her sons cheek.

"Morning Mom" he responded opening the fridge door to retrieve a bottle of water. Another restless, and sleepless night with thoughts of only one thing...or person rather, Haley James. 'Where did I go wrong?' he continuously asked himself.

Deb positioned herself facing him, leaning on the counter, her hands tracing the edges. "So..." she began. " Haley's back" she tried sound casual about it.

Nathan's head turned quickly in her direction. He lowered the bottle from his lips, as his dark eyes showed curiousness, of how she would know. He figured, she's seen her the night before on the porch. "Yep" he responded with as little emotion or caring possible.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What does this mean?" she asked him, almost naggingly. He remained quiet. "Nate.."

"She left mom, she chose Chris over me. And yes, I let her...but what kind of person- What kind of husband would I have been if I hadn't. If I held her back, she would've resented me for it." He shook his head. "She already picked her path... When you're half way down you can't just...switch. It doesn't work that way! I don't work that way..." he was now yelling. But Deb didn't stop him. Only because she knew it wasn't her he was yelling at. She was just the only one around to hear it. After a few moments of silence he continued, "I'm numb, because of her..." he whispered.

Deb nodded, looking down at her hands gripping the counter. It pained her to see her son in so much anguish, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Or prevent it in any way. "Nathan, just know that I love you. And things are going to get better... You and me we're going to be a family. We'll work through his together" she assured him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she attempted to shake them off with a subject change. "So what're you doing on your first day of summer?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, I'm probably just going to go down to the River-Court...Practice"

"Well, I have to go open the cafe...You should come, get something to eat first." She told him.

"All right" he agreed. "Just uh, let me go grab something"

She smiled, "I'll meet you in the car."

Running upstairs Nathan entered his room. Everything was back to the way it used to be. I twas as if the past year hadn't happened, or it had actually gone the way it was meant to. No Haley, no Lucas, no accidents, drama or heartbreak.

He edged his way over to his dresser, and opened the top drawer, to get his knee-brace. But he was firstly met with a large yellow envelope. Picking it up, he still found no courage to open it, and he stood there silently debating himself.

Outside he heard the car start, and he mechanically tossed it aside onto his bed. Grabbing his knee-brace he raced down the stairs, opening the front door and calmly closing it behind him. When it occurred to him why he was so quietly doing this. Making his way over to the SUV running in the driveway, he carefully sat himself in the passenger side.

"Where's Dan?" he asked, not a tinch of concern surfacing in his voice. He's resorted to referring to his father as Dan. There was no way, after all the things he's pulled, that Nathan could ever be comfortable enough to call him 'Dad'.

Deb shook it off, "I'm not sure" she told him, pointedly.

Nathan didn't waste anymore thought on it. Truthfully neither of them really cared, and considered themselves lucky they hadn't had to deal with Satan himself, that morning...

There was only one car parked outside the café by the time Peyton and Lucas pulled up. Or so they though it was parked. But the doors of the SUV in front of them swung open, just as Luc reached for his door-handle.

On one side, stood Deb Scott, and opposite was Nathan. Both Peyton and Lucas, sighed in remembrance of the fact Karen had left Tric and the café, to Dan's wife.

All four doors shut at once, as they stood in a square distance, from one another.

"Hey guys," deb gushed, a smile so big it made Peytons stomach turn.

Peyton forced a smile onto her face, and nodded politely in recognition.

Lucas, knowing Peyton wasn't about to strike up conversation with her ex-boyfriends mother, intervened and spoke for them both. "Good Morning!" he called.

"I was just opening up," she informed them. "You should come in, we'll get you all something to eat" she flashed a smile over at Nate, and proceeded to march up to the door. Easily adapting to the whole motherly role... Considering she seemed to be the only mother left.

The three 17 year-olds, followed in and orderly fashion, lining up behind her. Deb inched her way forward as her hands searched blindly in her purse for the keys. Behind her Lucas, Peyton and then Nate.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders up, uncomfortable with the situation. His eyes were fixed on the ground, but something caught his eye, a few feet in front of him. And Deb was about to step on it.

"Deb," he said calmly, gently tugging her shoulder backwards. Her head snapped towards him, in confusion. Peyton and Nathan stepped out from behind Lucas, as Deb stepped back standing on the opposite side of him.

They all followed Lucas' gaze, "Oh...My...God..." they all said in unison. Forming a semi-circle, around an unconscious Haley James, that lay curled up on the front step of Karen's café.

_In a moment everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders,_

_For a minute all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday,_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing...and take control?_

_Fly,_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away,_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

'_Cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly,_

_All your worries,_

_Leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow,_

_And when you're down,_

_And you feel alone,_

_Just wanna run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_What makes it possible to forget... Is that it doesn't matter. Actions speak louder than words, many have proven so, and will no doubt continue to as time goes on. How did anyone feel anymore? There are those moments when we can't be sure of our effect on one another... But that can surely change.._

_...In a moment everything can change._

_The only thing you could be sure of... There's only 'One Tree Hill.'_

**- Okay, so originally, this was going to be a one part Haley - Nathan story. But I figured, you're surely missing the true drama of it all without everyone else. As you may have guessed, it starts right after the season finale... I am well aware that everyone seems to be writing such stories. But, with good reason. So if you liked it, don't like it, want me to continue, or not, and/or have any suggestions for future chapters (which would depend on your first two choices) then review it and let me know. If not, I've got an idea for an alternate A.U story bouncing around in my head, and I'll give it a try. This is my first 'One Tree Hill' fic, so don't be too brutal. Please and Thank you?-**

**P.S. This is clearly, not what is going to happen, or what I think is going to happen in the upcoming season BUT! I thought it'd be interesting.**

**-Samantha**


	2. Abandoned Love

**Homeless Hearts: **Abandoned Love

The four of them stood shock-still, each looking at a sleeping Haley, and on to each other.

Deb brought her hand up to her mouth. "Someone should…you know, wake her up?" she said, obviously not volunteering herself. She wasn't exactly sure how to deal with Haley right now, or ever for that matter.

So many different emotions swirling around inside her, much like everyone else. She'd like Haley at first, thought she would be good for Nathan, but she had never seen him this heartbroken. It was all Haley's fault.

With that thought Deb turned to look at Nathan. His dark eyes wide, his mouth parted slightly… all he could do was, stare. Deb wondered if he'd even heard her.

Peyton, meanwhile had slowly stepped forward and bent down onto her knees in front of Haley. Peyton hadn't seen Haley in a long time and to her, she seemed to look a lot older. A lot more mature then, when she'd left… It was kind of how Peyton felt, right now.

Jake had changed her, not in a good way, and not in a bad way… She'd just changed. It was like he'd given her a window into another life. What was clear as glass now seemed foggy. It was a life where she'd been forced to be mature, to do things any normal 17 year-old shouldn't have to. But Jake did, mostly by choice, so she never could complain in taking a role opposite him. Peyton had found herself falling for not only Jake, but Jenny too.

Over the weeks, she'd subconsciously adopted Jenny as her own, considered Jenny her own. They'd had a homey set-up, but just as fast as the love, family and comfort had come, it was gone. And now, Peyton had been left behind, with nothing but memories to fill her otherwise empty summer days and nights. Peyton knew what it was like to have loved, and lost…

* * *

His search for Jenny had been narrowed down. It had only been a day since he'd talk to the last person to have seen her. A hotel clerk had helpfully pointed in Arizona's direction. He'd assured Jake that was where she was headed; that he'd 'accidentally' overheard Nikki's phone conversation. This didn't surprise him the least. Nikki, and loud, weren't exactly strangers. Jake was hot on her trail, and he was confident it wouldn't be long before she'd slip up. She was a fugitive now, but the only thing she was armed with was his daughter. But even he knew that was potentially dangerous. 

Although his search was what filled his life, he found the majority of his thoughts dashed back to Peyton, at every possible spare moment. His mind raced forward to the future, when he'd retrieve Jenny from Nikki's unholy grasp and he could get his life back on track. He'd go back to Peyton…and finally listen to his hearts desire.

His knuckles began to turn white, as he gripped the handles of his motorcycle, tighter and tighter with every incoming thought of his beloved Peyton Sawyer. His heart began beating rapidly with the very thought of their body's touching. Of his fingers lacing through various strands of her sun-tinted curls... Of losing himself, in the depths of her grey eyes.

He shook off the trance, knowing the faster he found Jenny the faster he could have that; have her, instead of hopelessly dreaming. His eyes narrowed through the reflections left on his helmet, focusing justly on the path before him. As the overcast skies above, clouded all doubts of tomorrow…

* * *

Peyton inched her hand forward, extending her index finger and quickly poking Haley's shoulder, as if in turn Haley was going to bite her finger right off. 

The rest of the lovely 4-sum watched blankly. Lucas was the only one to finally pipe up. When Peyton's first attempt had failed she'd been a second away from the next. "Well… Not like that" he said, laughter in his tone. He knelt down beside Peyton, "Hales" he whispered, gently stroking her arm. "Hales." He repeated, a little louder.

Haley's eyes began to flutter open as her hazel gaze was met with four sets of eyes staring back at her, in her current disposition. Her pulse quickened with embarrassment. Lucas; she could handle. Nathan; she could handle after a good night's sleep and a rather large cup of coffee. Deb; she never really had to deal with in the first place, except maybe once or twice. Both times she seemed generally proud of her reaction. Peyton: wow, she'd missed Peyton. A sudden surge of regret entered her body. She hadn't done her job of keeping in touch. Yet another not-so-smart move on her part, since their friendship had been so new and fragile when she'd left… She could only imagine how it would be now.

Haley began to sit up, and Lucas took the initiative of aiding her. She weakly smiled her thanks, and opened her mouth in hope that some wildly; believable excuse may condor its way to her spoken words. Nothing.

"Welcome Back," Deb said, her voice seeming icy to the disoriented brunette.

"Thanks." Haley almost whispered. In fact she wasn't at all sure if she'd said it, for a split second, it was assumed her thanks had only gone as far as her thoughts.

But she knew, she was wrong when Deb gave her a polite, but completely forged grin, and proceeded to step around her in order to get to the café's entrance. Haley shifted to the side a little, but neglected to stand up from the step fully.

Deb unlocked it and entered, leaving the glass door open so the rest of them could file in. Nathan was first to follow, finally peeling his eyes away from Haley. She hadn't looked directly at him, for that reason. She could feel his brown eyes on her, piercing through her… until ever fiber of her being was aware of his attendance. He could still send chills up her spine, only it used to be out of love, passion and excitement, now it derived from something closer to resentment.

He brushed past her, but said nothing; though she hadn't really expected he would. She inhaled deeply the breeze he'd left her in. She could honestly say, she missed him now, more then ever. It was something about being near him, but not having him to hug, to hold and to kiss that frustrated her to no end.

Peyton now stood tall…Compared to Lucas and Haley who remained seated on the concrete. Peyton had noticed the fact that Lucas had yet to take his eyes off of Haley James. It was like if he did, she'd mysteriously disappear. Something, he couldn't risk happening again.

But she wasn't really surprised, Haley and Lucas had a past…a history. Peyton, was just a stand-in…maybe not even. They'd barely spoken at all since she'd insisted on pushing Lucas away. She'd decided losing her best friend, had been hardly worth the drama, when in the end, she'd ended up alone.

'Haley, Haley James' she'd thought they'd had something. Or at least, potential for something. She had to admit it was, awkward at first, seeing as though she'd been the last person with Nathan, pre-Haley. Haley was dating the jerk, the jock and the Scott that Peyton had just been rid off. But somehow she fit into Peyton's life…or at least the life she wanted to have.

She could honestly say she'd loved Haley as one of her closest friends… She couldn't really blame her for chasing her dreams, but at the same time she'd only added another grey cloud to the thunderstorm that hung over Peyton's head, when she'd left. Peyton now felt tears stinging her eyes; panicked, she felt the need to make them go away in the least obvious way possible. 'People Always Leave…"

She wanted to say something to the blonde that stood before her. But she really wasn't sure what… Haley's mind sped rapidly in circles, until she realized she didn't really know Peyton anymore… It'd been so long, that anything she did know had likely changed. Haley couldn't say she really knew anyone anymore, she even doubted herself.

Peyton hurried past her and into the café, briefly stopping to flip the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. Haley followed every move she made, but inside she knew, there was no way Peyton's actions could help her get to know her again, or at all.

Haley had become ignorant of her best friends place, beside her. When she turned her head she was surprised to find his eyes locked on her. She smiled wearily. "Hi." She squealed.

"I thought we already said our Good-Bye's?"

"I decided it wasn't the end," she told him a smile forming on her lips, as she hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed my best friend while you were gone, Hales." He told her softly.

Her head snapped up, "Oh really? I don't really see how you can associate missing your 'best friend' with my absence. So, where is this best friend of yours right now?" she smirked.

"Apparently, she's been found sleeping on the sidewalk. Whether or not this is the first time I'm not sure…" he joked.

"Hmm."

"'Hmm' seems a little too strong of a reaction…even for her."

Haley whacked his arm playfully, "Haven't you heard?" she asked. "Haley James is the bomb!"

Luc laughed rising up off the ground and offering her his hand. She took it willingly and he effortlessly pulled her up. "I hadn't." he told her, once she'd risen to her feet.

She bent over to retrieve her bag. Standing up again, she glanced at him lightheartedly.

"What?" he asked, as if he'd been found guilty.

She beamed and started stepping towards the open café door. She reached up curving her free arm around his broad shoulders; which took a great deal of exertion, seeing as though she was short compared to him. "Just don't tell anyone. Keep it on the D/L" she whispered into his ear, before removing her arm from around him.

Lucas grinned, a little confusion set on his face. "D/L?" He asked, pushing the door to the café open wider.

"Down Low!" she practically shouted, as if this were something he should have known in the first place. She shot him a 'Have I taught you nothing?' type of look and redirected her vision to her upcoming task.

Lucas began to walk through the doorway, and was alarmed when Haley stood rock still, as if her feet had been planted in the exact spot, not allowing her to move. He rolled his eyes and stepped back behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back, applying enough pressure to send her feet moving forward and into Karen's Café.

* * *

Brooke found herself on a plane to New Zealand a mere 2 hours after she'd been assaulted in the airport parking lot. She'd been somewhat surprised when she thought about it, after the fact. No one had heard her? No one had tried to save her. No one was in sight. Andy told her that he was sure someone would've seen her, had this been a busier airport. But he was somewhat disappointed in the fact this small town airport lacked frequent flyers. Thereby lacking the security that may have otherwise, prevented an event like this from occurring. 

She pressed her forehead against the glass pane of the airplane's window; Andy had been kind enough to sacrifice the window seat. The glass chilled her forehead, but she didn't mind, her previous thoughts had been that she found airplanes to be too stuffy anyways. And it's not like you could crack open a window over 3 thousand feet in the air. She hadn't slept in the plane, though she wished she could. Sleep was one of her best friends, she relied on it to keep her cheery enough, to deal with the student body… seeing as though she was the president.

But too much had happened, in such little time. Her mind wouldn't stop winding well enough for her to even be able to close her eyes. As much as she always regretted not being able to sleep, she knew the chances were lowered even more due to her attire, placement, and company. Though she liked Andy, and appreciated him taking her with him, sitting beside Andy sleeping… well that's a whole other story on it's own. Her hands gripped the polyester fabric of the armrests in dismay as he let out another unconscious grunt, causing her to tense up. As if flying wasn't stressful enough.

She sighed in thought of everything she still had to deal with… Replacing all stolen items, calling her parents and telling them that their little girl won't be home for another 2 weeks. And…Lucas.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Haley huddled herself with a cup of coffee, at the far end of the counter. She cupped her hands around the mug, the warmth of her beverage slowly recovering her from her previous chills. Looking up, her eyes landed abruptly on the far couch where Nathan and Peyton had stationed themselves. Each held a mug, much like Haley's, as they quietly whispered things to one another.

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Brooke still found herself surrounded by a crowd of people, but alone. As she trudged off the plane; no baggage to collect, and no one there to pick her up, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the crowds, somehow hoping… that anyone may be there. Anyone to help her be rid of this void, that reoccurringly returned.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Her chest felt tight, she was in pain. Her heart ached… She felt as if he'd just ripped it out, and it was the hurt she couldn't bear. The way he was looking at Peyton, the smiles they exchanged. Those used to belong to her, though she vaguely remembered what it felt like to be looked at in such a way. Haley knew he'd loved her despite his original intentions but, now she was flushed with qualm that, love would never be true to her ever again.

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She'd told him Good-Bye, and she meant it. Why was she full of regret? If she couldn't be true to her heart, where did that leave her? Other then in a mess of clashing emotions, and equipped with one and a half shoes.

She paused with Andy at the baggage claim, and began rummaging through her purse. Upon retrieving her cell phone she calmly flipped through her phone book. Should she?_  
_

It wasn't her choice when Andy placed his hand on her shoulder, and began directing her in another path. He said nothing, but his hand remained on her shoulder. It was weird at first. But she came to realize it as, a sense of security. They made their way carefully through the airport, and into the streets of New Zealand._  
_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore…  
_

Jealousy horned its way through Haley, she'd had all she could take. Seizing one last sip of her coffee, she slammed the mug onto the counter. Causing everyone in the café to pause and look at her. She felt a blush creep up the back of her neck, as she smiled weakly, her eyes wandering to every table. She was the center of attention, once again. All eyes on the subtly attractive brunette.

She should be used to this, what's the difference between a coliseum full of people, and a café? Nathan Scott was the difference. Her eyes became blurry, nothing could seem as real to her, if her vision was coated in tears. She didn't want it to be real. Not anymore. More then anything she just wanted someone to jolt her out of this terrible dream. She squeezed her eyes shut, and the tears effortlessly roamed down her face one after the other.

_  
Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She hated herself for letting them see her emotions. Mechanically she ran for the door. She wanted to abandon her love. She didn't want to feel the throbbing inside of her. But something pulled her back. She didn't turn to see who, or what it was. Because straight a head, she caught glimpse of his reflection…

…_Behind these hazel eyes._

* * *

**I'd first and for most, like to thank every who reviewed the first chapter, and I'd be glad to answer all the questions. Yes, I had watched Pretty Woman before writing the first chapter. I did in fact subtly use HD lyrics, I'm glad someone noticed. Evidently this is a Naley. Kelly, Keller, I took a shot and missed, I apologize! Whether or not I will keep it Brucas, or turn it Leyton... I think you've gotten a pretty good clue in this chapter. Realistically Lucas wouldn't be all ILUVBROOKE to ILUVEPEYTON, because he doesn't _Love _Peyton. I just thought they would extend their friendship. Or you know, actually have them talk? Please review this chapter too, or I will assume no one is reading, and I shan't continue! Though, the plot is already layed out... I think, maybe... WELL! I'm open to suggestions. So leave them!**

**-Samantha**


End file.
